Claire Bennet
Claire Bennet D. O. B: '''March 21, 1990. '''Gender: '''Female. '''Marital Status: Single Last Known Location: The Hideout 'Occupation: '''Vagrant (Traveler). '''Power: 'Spontaneous Regeneration. Personality Claire used to be a very sweet, naive young girl. However, after running away from home when Jimi abandoned her and her training intensely under Adam Monroe, Claire changed dramatically. She went from a happy-go-lucky cheerleader to an apathetic and often cruel cynic. But that time was short-lived in comparison to the time she spent being a caring individual, and since seeing a future that proved her to be a monster, Claire has begun to change again. She is less naive, much more street-wise, and definitely determined. She has learned from her mistakes, realizes she can't live an eternity without her humanity and making connections. She needs people in her life, but she is loathe to look for love again knowing how badly that can turn out. History Claire's history since discovering her abilities is long, complicated and filled with danger. It seems everyone is out to get her from Sylar to the Company, and even other specials with unknown agendas. She has lost several friends in fighting that often centers on someone being after her, has moved once to California to get away from it all only to come back to Texas, and is always in conflict. As a teen, she and a small group of others took over an abandoned office building and called it the Hideout. This became a refuge for numerous other teen specials, from those passing through to those needing a home. Once in love with Jimi Johnson, Claire discovered her blood could bring a man back to life when Jimi was declared dead from a gunshot wound. He was given new life only to seek revenge. He left Claire and all they shared together to follow his father in a quest for vengeance. Claire felt alone, confused and entirely betrayed. During her melancholy in the aftermath, Claire was approached by Adam Monroe who claimed to be one of her ancestors. She didn't have proof of the claim aside from the fact they had the same ability and he told a good story. A few weeks later, after Claire was abandoned yet again by another friend and someone she cared for, Claire ran away from home. She met up with Adam and trained under him, learning his ways as well as how to fight with both katanas and firearms. He has turned her into a morally gray character, willing to kill if the ends justify the means. As initiation, Claire joined in an attack on the Company that released all their captives. Claire then lived in Manhattan in a posh hotel, compliments of Adam. She found her existence to be somewhat lonely as she has just wandered the streets having nothing to do. She met several people, but made no friends as they "friends" and other attachments were not deemed important anymore. Unfortunately being alone in New York cost Claire something more than simple solitude. She was attacked by Sylar in her hotel, leaving her without painful sensations. The repercussions of this seem to be an inability to feel pain anymore, but this also seemed to steal more of Claire's humanity from her. While Claire is still haunted by this, she was able to happen on someone who helped her to feel less alone. An old acquaintance from Union Wells turned up in New York. Josh happened on Claire and they were reunited, Claire hesitantly accepting him as a friend and allowing him to room with her in the hotel. The two began a relationship that was broken up by Tanner Gray after only a couple of weeks. At that point, Tanner revealed Josh as his son and tried to kill him. Claire saved Josh, bringing him back to life with her blood, but was subsequently removed from her hotel by Tanner. His end game was never known because his kidnapping was interrupted. Legion rescued Claire from the clutches of Tanner Grey and his accomplice, Syria DeDarko (one time friend of Claire who left with Jimi to "watch out for him"). Claire left the scene to go to her grandmother's home, only to find her in a coma. Peter and Nathan were there, the former using his mental abilities to enter his mother's mind and pull her out from it. Angela revealed upon regaining consciousness that her husband who was thought to be dead was actually alive. Arthur Petrelli entrapped her in her own mind for many reasons but one specifically, because she could see the future and discover his plans. Clarie found she had a central role to play in those plans, plans Legion interrupted, as she was the final piece to a formula that would create an army of specials. Claire was the catalyst. Finding herself in the midst of a family reunion at Angela's mansion, Claire sneaked out of the home that evening and met someone very unexpected, her former boyfriend, Jimi Johnson. After a small confrontation, Jimi left and Sylar returned. He abducted Claire and took her to Arthur Petrelli. Her resurrected grandfather showed no regret as he stole the catalyst from Claire to complete his formula. Subsequently, rescue efforts were underway and Claire made her escape with her father, Noah, leaving PrimaTech in a pile of debris and believing her grandfather was dead once again. The Bennets returned to Odessa, Texas where Claire was reunited with her family but she was a very different person from the girl who left. Her family was clueless how to reach her. She received a text message about a week later telling her to go to the old Hideout for a matter of life and death. Being more curious than concerned, Claire went to see who sent the message and was confronted with a new threat to her secret life and those of others like her. Someone hacked into the computer files David set up years before and stole all of the information on every Special who ever lived at the Hideout. Discovering her secret could be at risk, Claire took up the task of hunting down the hacker responsible. Jack, a new member of the Hideout and someone near her own age, followed her. In the course of their meeting on a train headed to New York from Washington, D.C., Hiro Nakamura arrived from a very daunting future to take the pair forward in time in hopes of changing the events yet to come. Claire discovered she was a very dark, ruthless individual in the future and had to come to terms with the possibility of her apathetic attitude towards life and everyone around her that may lead her down a dark path. Still, they had a mission to finish. Following the leads to the Hacker, Claire accidentally released the wrong prisoner from a maximum security prison, forcing her to bleach her hair back. Afterward, she and Jack were confronted by Sylar in a bank, wherein he made it look like Jack robbed the bank while making Claire an offer to spend eternity with him. Claire refused, of course, and after getting out of their fix, both of them were now fugitives and had to go into hiding. Claire got a lead from another, more Special-friendly hacker, REBEL, that sent the pair to an abandoned warehouse to find the thief who took the Hideout records. Jack and Claire went together late one night and found the Hacker after he destroyed all of his computer evidence. The kid gave up the truth, saying he was contracted to do it and spilling it all to Claire. Satisfied he was telling her everything, Claire sent the Hacker to the Hideout for recompense after he set up a meeting with his "employers". Jack, however, was lost during this interaction. Claire presumed he ditched her when he heard the gunfire (a bullet she put through her own leg to make a point to the Hacker that she wasn't afraid of anything). So, Claire waited and met with the Hacker's employer, who turned out to be Yomin Breise, leader of the terrorist organization Nemesis. He offered her a starring role in his New World Order as well as leadership within his merry band. Claire turned him down and Yomin left her disappointed. She returned to the hotel she and Jack had been staying at, cleared out her things and left after ensuring Jack was indeed not there. His things still there, which made Claire curious what happened to him and she began a search to figure out where he disappeared to. Meanwhile, her old boyfriend, Jimi Johnson, paid her an unannounced visit at her new motel room. He unexpectedly stirred emotions within her that confused Claire and she ended up jumping him. They shared a night of pleasure that alerted Claire that she was not only still alive, but she didn't want to lose all attachments in her life. Sadly, Jimi confessed later that he was having relations with a girl (Syria DeDarko) who long ago betrayed Claire and tried to kill her. That ended her time abruptly with Jimi and she latched onto a bitter grudge. She left her room in a huff after throwing him out, more confused than before. When she returned, Senna Bond was waiting for her to offer her a place fighting Nemesis, all because Isaac Mendez painted an image of them together in the future. Claire also turned him down and secluded herself in her room for the next several days. A knock came to her door the day she decided to leave and she opened it to discover a friend she thought long dead, David Johnson. David shared insights with her and Claire decided that of the Johnson brothers she preferred David and found in him an ally. They parted amicably, with David providing Claire a phone and his number to get in touch with him when she was ready. Claire left then and followed her flimsy lead to New Jersey in one last ditch effort to find Jack. She unwittingly stumbled onto him as he was escaping captivity. Claire took Jack on as a "project." She decided to try to allow an attachment with him as a friend. Using one of her fake IDs, they got an apartment together in one of the New York cities. Jack still needs to remain in hiding due to Sylar's framing him for a bank robbery, but he converts items to gold for Claire to pawn and provide them money. Jack and Claire train together with swords, and Claire helped Jack perfect his unique body armor. Claire began having feelings toward Jack, but she never acted on them. David approached Claire to help him rescue his apprentice, a teenage girl who was captured by Nevermore. The tri traveled to the city where they tortured Anne Marie LeBeau to find out where Nevermore, a part of the Nemesis organization, was holding Annabel Lee. She gave them a location in thanks for the pain (a psycho to be sure) and they went to California where Claire engaged in a fight with the monster they negotiated with in New York. Anne Marie and Claire fought to the death, over and over, and the monstrous woman stole Claire's memories as she drained her life. Eventually they escaped with Annabel Lee and returned to New York. Later, after Yomin Briese frames her father as his accomplice and gets him arrested and the Company shut down for good, Claire and David team up again for a rescue mission. The pair sneak into the J. Edgar Hoover building disguised as agents and simply wheel Noah out of FBI Headquarters amid a weapons supply transfer. The idea was that Yomon needed Noah out of the picture, so they were breaking him out to bring him back in. Thus, when Yomin attempts to set off a biological weapon in the Empire State building, Noah is there to help stop him while Claire and the newly formed Liberators attempt to keep the other Nemesis agents on the ground occupied and hopefully take them down. Through all of this, Claire continues to try to piece together who it is she wants to be when she grows up over the next hundred years or so. In September of 2015, a video was posted on YouTube of Claire Bennet revealing her powers to the world. Miscellaneous. Claire has learned excellent combat skills through rigorous training at the hands of Adam Monroe and his torturer, Lucy. Her skills include using short swords, handguns and hand-to-hand fighting. She has also lost all sense of pain from Sylar meddling in her head, making her basically a nigh-unstoppable one-woman army. Category:Canons Category:Liberators